


City of Love

by YoohyeonApple



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Married Couple, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoohyeonApple/pseuds/YoohyeonApple
Summary: Summer night & surprises
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64





	City of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Coffee one-shot for [Laurynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiubin/pseuds/jiubin) ❤️
> 
> Another poly ship, therefore still testing the waters with those.
> 
> I apologise for any mistakes you might encounter. Have fun reading!

The recent smell of the rain still lingered on the parisian streets. Some passersby were wet, some kept their umbrellas up in the air in case it would rain out of nowhere again. Which was why Minji had her own umbrella’s strap wrapped around her wrist, swinging it around as she walked in a familiar neighbourhood. Tonight her wife wanted to have a night out. Taking advantage of having Paris all to themselves in the remaining days of August. 

Stepping out of a small street, the couple entered into a square filled with several bars and restaurants; some with fairy lights or various kinds of plants. A great nice cosy atmosphere for a Thursday night. Following her wife, Minji grabbed the sleeve of her matching plaid shirt. 

“There?” Bora pointed at a spot at the back of a terrace against a small fake brick wall. Minji nodded.

Not many people were there yet, probably because of the unpredictable rain. Checking their seats were dry the two women sat down. Still holding on to Bora's sleeve, Minji contemplated the menu wondering which drink to order. A quick glance at her wife; busy on her phone, confirmed to her a glass of rosé would be her choice. 

Once they ordered, Bora locked her phone. Elbow on the table, chin pressed against her hand, she admired the sight of her beautiful wife. Sometimes words weren’t needed between them. Their happy grin spoke louder than anything. 

The drinks didn’t take long to arrive, which they gladly appreciated after a long day at work. Bora almost gulped it all down, heavily sighing with pleasure right after. 

“What’s the occasion?” Minji asked, taking another sip of her beer. 

“Can’t I treat my wife to a night out?” Bora playfully shook her sleeve in Minji’s face. “Don’t you like me catering to your unknown desire?”

“Of course, I do.” The older woman giggled, stealing a quick kiss from her wife. Then another, pressing her lips a little longer. 

Eyes closed, Minji relived the taste of Bora’s lips, only to be met with her mischievous eyes and grin staring back at her. “Am I that good?” Bora teased. Minji tilted her head in agreement.

The sweet moment stopped. Bora’s eyes shifted to the left, an intriguing gleam in them. Forever the curious one, Minji whipped her head around, looking for whatever caught her wife’s attention. And there it was, the object of all attraction. In a flash, the tall woman was out of her seat, loose ponytail swinging as she ran towards the person she had been missing the most lately. 

Yubin. 

Making her way in their direction, all confident and powerful in a light blue, unbuttoned pin tuck top with rolled up jeans. Her steps altered to prepare for Minji’s tight hug. Laughing at the expected collision, Yubin hugged her back. 

“I didn’t know you were back.” Minji scolded, locking their arms together. “I missed you.” The weight of her words laid on Yubin’s heart. 

“A little bird helped me out.” 

Bora. Still at their table she waved, proudly smirking, for perfectly pulling off surprising her wife. 

“She’s selfish.” Minji playfully said. “She missed you just as much as me.” Lips pursed, Yubin found her very cute in that moment. Gently she kissed Minji’s cheek, earning a bright smile. 

Another chair was dragged in between the couple for Yubin to join them. On her right, Minji was glued to her mindlessly playing with her slender fingers. On her left, Bora seemed distant, but under the table her feet told another story by being entangled with Yubin’s. 

Weeks passed by since their last time together. And so did their anniversary. Lost in a busy summer for Yubin, work obligations rendering her unavailable to any celebrations. A simple video call, nothing more. 

“I have something for you two.” Without breaking contact with any of them, Yubin grabbed out of her Michael Kors black handbag, two tiny white boxes with a black ribbon around them.

“You didn’t have to.” Minji whispered, water pooling in her eyes. “We only want you.” 

“Spoiling you is also part of the fun.” Yubin flicked Minji’s chin, then indicated for them to open the gifts. Gasps mixed with little noises of delight filled Yubin’s ears. 

“It’s beautiful.” Bora was the first to voice out her thoughts, looking up and down between the thick gold bracelet and Yubin’s pretty face. 

“The sun, the moon and the stars.” Minji mumbled, tracing the engraved symbols. “It’s us. The three of us.” Tears in her eyes, the older woman couldn’t believe such a thoughtful gift was offered to her.

Almost a year after meeting, Minji, Bora and Yubin laid in Yubin’s king size bed after a long night of love. The two wives cuddled up against Yubin, enjoying the warmth of being held so close by someone that oozed so much confidence no matter the circumstances. This side of the young brunette attracted the couple from the start. The idea of being dominated by one woman together, in and outside of the bedroom. 

That night Minji mentioned how Bora had been her sun ever since they met back at university, shining so brightly all eyes were on her. From there Yubin continued this lovely comparison, adding that Minji was the moon, the comfort of their relationship. And if the married couple would let them, she would be the starry sky, illuminating their dark side, being the unexpected shining star to their lives. 

Yes. Minji and Bora agreed to that fitting description.

Now, two years into their relationship the trio strolled alongside the Seine River. Alting for a moment on a bridge, Yubin’s arm firmly around Minji’s waist with her right hand holding Bora’s. They stopped and stared at the illuminated Eiffel Tower, its beacon shining over the city of love. 

“I’m staying with you for the whole week.” This affirmation surprised Minji, cheek pressed against Yubin’s shoulder. Never before did she stay for more than a couple of days at their place, liking having her own apartment to go back to. “It’s time don’t you think?” The assertiveness and gentle appeal in Yubin’s voice turned into goosebumps on Minji’s skin. 

“We’ve been waiting for you.” Minji nuzzled Yubin’s neck, letting her take her chin between her fingers to place a kiss on her smooth lips. Pulling back, Yubin immensely enjoyed the sight of Minji’s parted lips obviously wanting more. 

“You’re torturing her.” Bora said, breaking her wife’s daze. Digging her nails in Yubin’s hand and getting back a strong squeeze, Bora wanted to get home as fast as possible. “I want to celebrate. There’s champagne at home and new bomb baths.” The more she talked, the more impatient she turned, close to stomp her feet. 

“Let’s go!” Yubin said, tugging her two girlfriends with her across the bridge. Drops of rain starting to fall onto them.

Bora squealed, happy of how perfect the night turned out to be. Fully aware it would finish in a bang between their sheets. 

**Author's Note:**

> How wast it? Okay?
> 
> My [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/YoohyeonApple) is open for any feedback
> 
> If you would like to get me some coffee, you can do it [here](https://ko-fi.com/yoosoulmates)
> 
> Twitter: @yoosoulmates


End file.
